Reiko Ichiyama
'Approval' 3/3/14 19 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Reiko wears thin red-tinted goggles on his forehead under his hair dirty-blonde hair. He wears a sleeveless vest and gloves, and wears his headband around his waist. As a Chuunin, Reiko has begun to have his hair up, putting his goggles in plain view on his forehead. Moreover, he now has a new jacket over his sleeveless vest that has the sunagakure emblem on it. He's a nice person, who isn't really offended by much and likes to joke about. He's on good terms with his cousin, and is rather laid back. He has quite a few friends, with whom he gets on with smoothly, but is always up for pushing himself. He is also rather clumsy, falling over and hurting himself regularly when not paying attention. Unfortunately, Reiko has been rendered blind from a nasty slice of a blade to the face. He spent a week in hospital to recover, and plans on leaving soon. However, he will retire from being a shinobi, because of the tragic turn of events. 'Stats' (Total: 147)' '' 'Strength: 19 ' 'Speed: 21 ' 'Intelligence: (Hah, are you nuts!) ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 18 ' '''CP: 150 Banked: 0 ''' '''JUTSU TO HIT CC + CP/5 10CP = 22 to hit 20CP = 24 to hit 40CP = 28 to hit 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Earth Release ' 'Chuunin: Tsumetaigan Genkai ' 'Jonin: Genjutsu Specialist ' 'S-Rank: Sealing Specialist ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 19 (Equipment) Bladed Tonfa Banked feats: 0 Ice Style # Mountain Ice Style: Call of Boreas (Meshi no Kitakaze no jutsu) - After Reiko has made the hand symbols, three horses made of ice rise from the ground in a speedy gallop and race towards the opponent. As soon as the horses make contact, they create a deadly explosion of ice and all things frosty, that is intended to each one individually harm the opponent. If they don't make contact, however, they will just explode anyway, hopefully making some impact on the fight. (40CP) is a secret technique, you do not know about it unless you've seen it or heard from someone who has seen it. # Ice Style: Ice Blade (Kouri Togatta no jutsu) - From a pouch in his trouser pocket, Reiko can produce five ice shurikens that he can throw. (10CP) # Ice Style: Hundred Thousand Snowflake Storm (Hyaku Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu) - Reiko whips up a more powerful and frostbitten version of Chiyuki Arashi no jutsu, increasing the size by 10 feet to 40 foot radius, and increasing the power of it. (20CP to start it, 10CP to keep it on Partial SPD {Evading}) # Ice Style: Ice Clones (Kouri Bunshin) - Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the ice clones are injured enough they will shatter than melt. (20CP minimum) Earth Style # Earth Style: Mountain Shattering Fist (Yama Shinshoku Ken no jutsu) - This is a special Ichiyama clan technique. It manipulates rock so to create a huge rock fist as an extension of the user’s body. (10CP) #'Earth Style: Arms of the Earth (Chikyuu no Buki no jutsu)' - The user makes the seal and puts his hands on the ground. Then, at any visible distance, arms of rock come from the ground to harass the opponent. (10CPto start it, 5CP to keep it on)Overcharged = An extra arm #'Earth Style: Earth Sarcophagus' - After the user does a couple hand signs and plants palms in the earth, a tomb of stone five feet thick around the intended target rises fairly quickly around them, encasing and trapping them. There is bareley enough room for the target to move inside of the tomb, and not enough for them to move there arms up or down. The downside is, the user has to keep their hands planted in the earth for the sarcophagus to hold. (20CP/10CP upkeep) Tsumetaigan # Tsumetaigan: Heat Signiture (Hiuto Shomei no jutsu) - In a special eye release, Reiko can begin to see in heat vision, with a contrast of orange and blue. He can see where people have recently interacted, and it can pierce through both snowstorm and sandstorm. He can see the premature signs of high-temperature attacks and will be able to dodge them more effectively. (5CP to start it, 5CP to keep it on) (+3 Partial SPD Evading Vs. Heat attacks) # Tsumetaigan: Ice Eruption (Kourifunka no jutsu) - Reiko activates the jutsu with Tsumetaigan, causing spikes of ice to erupt out of the ground which he controls using his eye. He can use this to create a circle of sharp and deadly ice around him or a target, or direct it at an opponent as a pillar or snake-like stream coming out of a surface. (20CP) Genjutsu #'Tsumetaigan: Sub-Zero (Hyoutenka no jutsu)' DEBUFF - Reiko, when the user looks into their eyes, will activate Sub-Zero, which gives them the feeling that their entire body is getting dangerously cold, frost everywhere and movement restricted. (40CP/2 rounds Speed, -8 Endurance {Does not affect ability to hold items}) #'Genjutsu: Mind Crush '- The user whistles and activates a genjutsu designed to mentally crush their opponent. The victim is forced to go on a instantaneous subconscious journey where they experience the worst experiences they possibly can. Once the jutsu is over severe mental exhaustion sets in making it incredibly difficult to gather and manipulate chakra. CP, -12 CC Sealing #'Yin Seal' - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30) #'Yin Seal' - Yin Seal number two! (CP Gained: 65) #'Five Elements Seal' - Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) #'Five Elements Trap' - An expansion of the five elements seal, which must be taken as a feat first. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5 times what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. (40 CP to seal 60 CP of opponent.) Collaberation # Oukina Chikyuu Nigiri (Great Earth Grasp) - Collaberating Earth Style: Earth Sarcophagus and Earth Style: Arms of the Earth, Reiko activates Arms of the Earth and traps them in a rocky grip. Reiko then backs the hands with Earth Sarcoghagus' chakra technique in order to keep them stuck in the earth prison. (30/15CP) # Oukina Chikyuu Suimin (Great Earth Sleep) - With the addition of Five Elements Seal to Oukina Chikyuu Nigiri, the bind will now seal 30CP with it (50/25/-30) Others # +6 Stats # +7 Stats # +7 Stats Equipment *(3) Chakra Conducting Tonfa *(FEAT) Bladed Tonfa *(2) Water Summoning Scroll *(4) Medium Armour *(3) Chakra Pill of RUs * 10 *(2) Pair of Chakra Conducting Shuriken *(0) Genjutsu Card "False Pretense" *(0) IOU of one eye to Zumoni *(0) IOU of one eye to puppeteering research (Hariko Chikamatsu) *(0) IOU of one body (excluding eyes) to puppeteering research (Hariko Chikamatsu) *(0) Pack 'o' Cards Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 77500 * Ryo left: 27500 spent on new feat on a motherfucking pet yes 'Pet Ghost of Snakey "The ghostly snake is a complete jerk and spends it's time cracking rude not-funny jokes, doing his best to sow discord between people. Twice per mission it can be used to distract enemies with it's insults, with varying degrees of success depending on how strong the enemy is." Extract from ryo shop. Snakey the snake (Reiko openly objects to the unimaginative name, but Snakey is determined for it to stick. Or stay stuck. That just doesn't sound right.) usually floats about it's owner, only deeming it a good time to manifest when it really isn't a good time. Reiko claims he got this after a combination of two genjutsus colliding into a trippy night, a dodgy-looking trader and four pints of mayonnaise. He's not sure either. 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 138' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: --day' 'S-Rank: 2 ' CapturingThe Poison Specialist The Sealing of Atsuse 'A-Rank: 12 ' Fighting the Unknown Zumoni's Kage Arc Bandit Camp The Ichneumons The collosal The Laboratory The black flag base Desolation of Blue Phanton Captured a boss Black Flag Puppeteers Black Flag puppets Save Zinto 'B-Rank: 7 ' Scythes are fun The Cemetary Where are you hiding Find Mr. FluffyButts! Getting Shades Konoha Prisoner Rescue Reunion for Nen 'C-Rank: 7 ' All black everything Bandits! Always Bandits! The Lava Monster Journey to Mount Ichiyama Yomi 3 Leaf Supply Run Yogg's Cavern 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' TH3SP00K13STR41D 'RP: 13' Progression! Back in Konoha Reiko's memories of a brother A Promised Spar The Ichiyama At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire Paying a Debt. Winner buys! Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! Resupplying in the Water Country Looking for a friend Out of Coffee Squad 14 : Recovery Kenny trains near a mountain 'S-RANK Arc' #Who is Kyuu? #Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 #To the Hidden Rock, chasing up leads #Escorting the Blind Man #The Mask #Kado #Why is everything so black? #Searching for clues 'History and Story' You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. 'Useful Links' * http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Overseer_Mechanics * http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Basic_Jutsu * http://i.imgur.com/kp8te.gif * http://media.tumblr.com/2d290e5b3c81d506bea469780cd9ba28/tumblr_inline_mt1crkV0XI1rq5f8i.gif * http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130224135055/random-ness/images/5/50/Vector_dis_gon_b_gud.gif Category:Character Category:Sunagakure